1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a switch, and more particularly to a switch with light emitting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic appliances and products need a switch. The electronic appliances and products start to operate when the switch is pressed. Normally, there is an LED disposed next to the switch. When the switch is pressed, the LED is turned on to emit a light to remind the user with regard to whether the electronic product or the electronic appliance is started.
Referring to both FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A shows a perspective view of a conventional switch, and FIG. 1B shows a block diagram of a switch and an LED circuit. The computer is taken for an example. The circuit board 100 of a computer is normally disposed with a switch 101. When the user would like to use the computer, the user has to press the power switch 101. The switch 101 turns on the conducting wire 102, so that one end of the conducting wire 102 is connected to a low voltage, and the other end is connected to a signal receiving end 105. The signal receiving end 105 sends a signal S1 to a controlling circuit 109 after having received a low voltage signal. The controlling circuit 109 sends a controlling signal S2 to turn on a VCC power 106 for outputting a high voltage after having received the signal S1. The VCC power 106 generates a current, which flows to the negative end of the LED 103 from the positive end of the LED 103. When the current flows through the LED 103, the LED 103 emits a light to inform the user that the power is started already.
However, the design of conventional switch and LED wastes too much space. As the specifications of many electronic appliances and products are getting smaller and smaller to save space, the usable area of the circuit board 100 is also reduced. Therefore, how to reduce the size of the switch with respect to the circuit board 100 has become an important issue to be resolved.